


Straw Knots [cupcest omegaverse]

by careforacuppatea



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse, Sibling Incest, cupcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforacuppatea/pseuds/careforacuppatea
Summary: Elder Kettle leaves to visit some old friends for a couple of weeks, the boys are left on their own-- everything was fine, til the first Saturday alone.





	Straw Knots [cupcest omegaverse]

Requested by some on Tumblr

 

Thanks to a friend on discord for thinking up the name!

This is terrible I hope you enjoy this trash.

[I would like to thank another friend on Discord, _Sleepingtodie_ , for helping with the editing!

Also, for encouraging and cheering me on whenever I felt discouraged and ready to give up on this-- You're an Angel!]

 

* * *

Elder Kettle would be going away on a bit of a trip to visit some old familiar friends from his army days—since the boys were about 17/16, he felt a bit more comfortable leaving them alone for about a week. So, Elder Kettle had packed up, made sure to leave some things for either the boys to heat up or for Mugman to cook up, left them a bit of emergency cash, and gave the boys a big old hug before they all said their goodbyes, and in his old jalopy, Elder K. left that afternoon.

The first two days went without a hitch—of course, Mugman had been the more responsible of the two, despite being the youngest; he was the one who usually made sure Cuphead ate, got his laundry done, took a shower, changed his underwear….

Mugs didn’t really mind this though, he enjoyed nagging and looking after his older brother since he always had a more maternal instinct, and, well, it was Cuphead-- he had always looked after his big brother, as much as Cuphead looked after him.

Cuphead always thought his younger brother had always been on the softer side of things—but he never really thought negatively about it, if anything, Cuphead enjoyed the attention, the bickering, the care he got from Mugs, in a weird way, it made Cuphead feel good, feel important, special to his little brother.

Then, one Saturday morning, almost week into Elder Kettle being gone, Cuphead woke to his brother tossing and turning above him on the top bunk.

At first, he wasn’t entirely sure what he was hearing, what was making the bed shake and squeak— but after a moment of lying awake, he realized it was Mugman shaking the bunkbed, rolling about and making noises of discomfort. The older boy tiredly forced himself to sit up, rubbing at his drowsy eyes, before stretching out and letting out, yawning as he called up, “Hey, Mugs, you doin’ okay?”

Mugman had stopped squirming and rolling around, but simply responded to Cuphead with a pitiful groan, “I think I might have a bit of a tummy ache…”

Cuphead gave a small frown at that, turning over to see what time it was on their alarm clock—about  _eight in the morning_ , not too early for the older brother…

“Hey, how about I go make breakfast this time? Maybe I’ll make you a warm bowl of soup for your stomach,” Cuphead suggested, yawning once more as he slid his legs out of bed and onto the cold, wooden floor of their room. Mugman almost protested this due to the fact Cuphead typically shouldn’t be left alone to cook something up, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was another pitiful noise.

Once standing, Cuphead had the height to peer above the edge of the top bunk, seeing only the back of his little brother, who was curled into the fetal position, covers pushed to the side—and he appeared to be visibly shaking.

His concern growing now, Cuphead reached out and over to place a comforting hand on his brother’s exposed shoulder.

“Hey, Mugs—”

Cuphead’s hand barely grazed his brother’s shoulder, and yet he had to pull it back, feeling as if he’d been burnt, rubbing his hand. Maybe Mugman just had a bad fever; maybe that’s why Muggsy’s body felt like it was on fire.

“Hold tight little bro, I’ll see what I can make ya to feel better,” Cuphead whispered, chewing his lip worriedly, before turning and heading out of their room and downstairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

 

 Not even an hour later, Cuphead had managed to heat up a bowl of noodle soup, despite almost cutting a major vein while opening the can—he’d managed to not kill himself, and it seemed the kitchen wasn’t going to burn down this time. Hopefully.

But the noise of unbalanced footsteps, making their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, caught Cuphead’s attention from the bubbling pot of good smellin’ soup—

“Looky who’s outta bed,” Cuphead said with a teasing tone, setting the pot on simmer, then rethinking and just turning the stove off _completely_ , before turning around to face Mugman, while saying with a smug smile, “You’re gonna be so proud, I didn’t set anything on fire and—"

Cuphead’s smile dropped instantly when he saw the state his little brother was in—hunched over as he held a shaking arm around his stomach, the other hand being used to steady him against the doorframe of the kitchen—he was covered in sweat, cheeks a ruddy red, breathing hard and shallow, eyes somewhat fogged over, pupils much too dilated when the room wasn’t near dark.

“Cup… Cuphead,” Mugman said, voice low and weak, trying to move towards his older brother, only to slide down onto his knees.

“Mugs!” Cuphead was quick to move down to Mugman’s side, though the moment he was close, he had to cover his nose and mouth; it’s not that his little brother smelled bad—no, the exact opposite, he smelled  _so good_  to Cuphead, the moment it hit him, it stirred something inside of him, that went straight down to his groin—

“M—Mugs,” he had to cover his mouth and nose to keep himself from nauseous with the fact he was getting turned on by his little brother.

_While his brother was suffering._

“Oh—oh gosh, Cuppy, are, are you okay?” Mugman was now the one worried and fretting over Cuphead’s reaction to coming close to him. Reaching up, Mugman placed a shaky hand on Cuphead’s cheek, “G—Golly, I hope you aren’t catching what I have.”

The moment Mugman touched Cuphead’s cheek, so softly, so gently—so lovingly and caringly… something again stirred, deep down inside the older boy;

And then it dawned on him; like a sack of wet cement it hit him—

“Have you been taking your suppressants?” Cuphead inquired, demanded really, grabbing Mugman’s wrist, prying his soft hand of his cheek, trying to ignore the fact it left a tingling sensation behind.

Blinking in surprise of how random this was, Mugman simply stuttered for an answer—the heady scent of Mugs was quite alluring now, especially as Mugman seemed to get nervous.

“Mugman!”

“I… I  _might have_  run out a few weeks ago and just… I just…”

“You ‘’just’’  _what?_ ”

Mugman could only shake his head, pulling his hand back from Cuphead's loosening grasp, and curling it into his chest, eyes averted downwards, chewing his bottom lip; he looked ashamed, guilty.

Before either of them could speak, Mugman suddenly doubled over completely, letting out a quick breath of air as if he had been punched in the stomach, eyes wide in absolute pain and shock.

“ _Jesus_ Mugs,” Cuphead said, a large frown and a worried, panicky expression on his face, hands reaching up and ghosting over Mugman’s shaking body, unsure to touch him, unsure what exactly to do.

With a frustrated sigh, Cuphead knew exactly what he had to do—he was Mugs’ big brother, he had to act like it.

Beginning to stand back up, Cuphead grabbed Mugman’s struggling body and, with a huff, hauled him over his shoulder—the added pressure making Mugs moan, and the fact Cuphead was even closer to Mugs’ lower regions, the scent of Mugs’ heat basically punched him in the face—his eyes were watering as he bit his lip, shaking his head and letting out a growl of frustration as he ascended the stairs and marched straight towards their room. Mugman had decided not to take them this month apparently—and now it was obvious to what was happening and about to happen— so Cuphead knew he had to act quick—so, once inside their room, he set Mugman on his bed as gently as he could, and stepped a bit away, rubbing his hands together nervously, trying to keep them busy.

“Okay… uh… Looks like, I’m gonna have to leave you alone, for some time,” Cuphead said, feeling sweat forming on the back of his neck from the scent of Mugman’s first real heat as it began to become more evident and potent. “I’ll uh, occasionally come up to check on you, bring you some food and—and stuff,” Cuphead stuttered, holding his breath as he turned to quickly leave, only to have Mugman reach out and snatched his wrist. The moment Mugman touched his bare skin, it felt like he had caught on fire; turning around, he jerked his arm back from his little brother, rubbing the wrist that Mugs had touched.

Mugman looked a little hurt from this reaction, but shrugged it off as another heat wave passed throughout his body, causing him to flinch and let out a gasp. Cuphead wanted to reach out and comfort his little brother, but he knew better, especially when the scent of heat got thicker in their room.

“Cup… Please,  _don’t leave me_ ,” Mugman pleaded, looking up from where he laid from Cuphead’s bed, on his knees, holding his stomach with one hand and the other out stretched towards Cuphead—a look of completely fear and… desperation shown in his cow brown eyes.

Cuphead could only stand there, confused about what to do—but it was when Mugman’s eyes seemed to glint with something new, something darker, and then saying with such need, such desire— “Please,  ** _please!_** ” it’s as if Muggsy had released a strong pheromone,  _on purpose_ , and it nearly made Cuphead fold over, letting out such a primal noise that it scared him—it didn’t sound like him, Mugman didn’t sound like himself.

It was all too much, and before he could completely lose himself, Cuphead rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him, and moving fast to lock the door with the spare copper key to their room.

Cuphead felt as if he had just run a marathon, gasping for air, sweating—moving his hands from the doorknob after he noticed how harsh he had been gripping onto it.

Stuffing the key into his back pocket, he was quick to head downstairs, especially as Mugman’s pleas for Cuphead to come back, stay with him,  _touch him_ —grew louder from the other side of the door.

* * *

 

Mugman continued moaning and calling out for Cuphead for what seemed like hours, and even though Cuphead tried everything he could to dull the sounds and distract himself from the scent [played records downstairs, turned the picture box up loud, even turned on the blender] and he even  _tried_  to leave at one point because the temptation to answer Mugman’s callings for him—it was driving him insane.

Except, the scent _, the scent_  was so damn strong, and so for some reason Cuphead couldn’t make himself leave the house. Instead, he had this growing paranoia that someone might try and take Mugman while he’s not there, mark him, knot him—and that thought alone got Cuphead letting out a deep, aggressive growl from his chest.

The thing that finally broke Cuphead’s control was when he heard something akin to  _actual_  crying, coming from upstairs—coming from Mugman. Something close to fear gripped his heart—and he couldn’t make sense of it, he knew deep down Mugman was safe upstairs… but, what if he wasn’t. What if he had hurt himself? What if…

Cuphead couldn’t deny these growing instincts to protect and guard and possess, no matter how hard he tried, the older boy found himself stomping up the stairs, and charging down the hallway towards the boys shared room, the room he had locked Mugman in. As the crying grew louder and more desperate the closer Cuphead got, the quicker he was to pull out the old styled copper key and shove it into the doorknob, practically ripping the door open and rushing into the room.

The first thing Cuphead noticed was how thick Mugman’s scent was the moment he entered; it felt like someone had hit him in the face, the scent of heat was that strong. Cuphead nearly doubled over, barring his teeth and letting out a shaky breath of air, growling as he tried to steady himself and stand up straight.

The second thing the older boy noticed was that the room was practically in shambles—things had been toppled over, their dressers had been basically ransacked, and Cuphead’s bed was stripped of its sheets and pillows… and in the far corner of the room, he knew why; Muggsy had made a nest, using both his and Cups’ pillows and blankets, and appeared to have been the one to take all Cuphead’s clothes from their dresser and add it to his nest.

And on that nest, was a whining, naked Mugman—who happened to also be humping one of the pillows,  _desperately_.  
“ _I wonder of that’s my pillow..._ ” the thought made Cuphead’s mouth go dry, causing him to swallow audibly—which got the attention of a teary-eyed Mugs.

Cuphead’s presence had Mugman freezing his lewd movements, for a split second, Mugman’s soft, chocolate brown eyes met with Cuphead’s steely cold blue eyes—but then, as his omega instincts began to kick in again being that there was an Alpha presence, he dropped his gaze obediently, though Mugman did force himself to flick his gaze up at Cuphead despite this.

“Cu... Cuphead,” Mugman moaned, the sound causing a chill to run up and down Cuphead’s spine. Mugman, shamelessly, gave one long grind against the pillow, before tossing it aside, and on his hands and knees, faced his older brother. The scene was so incredibly hot, it nearly disgusted Cuphead how much it turned him on.

This was his little brother.

“Cuppy...” Mugman whined out,

“Don’t,” Cuphead growled out, though he didn’t mean it to come out so... commanding.

“Brother, please,” Mugman pleaded, _whined_ , peering up at Cuphead through his thick eyelashes, before adverting them, and moving to rest on his knees and legs, leaning back to teasingly showoff his slender body, his curved midsection, the way his hip bones delicately jutted out, and—No, _no_ , Cuphead forced himself to gaze down at the floor, refusing to focus on that part of his little brother.

_Control._

“Big brother…”

God, it was his  _little brother_ , and yet, Mugman was speaking to him in such a desperate, slutty voice.

“--it…  _it hurts_ , it hurts so bad,” Mugman moaned wantonly, lulling his head to the side as he snaked a hand behind and under his rear, lifting himself up a bit as he readjusted himself so that he could touch and tease his sticky, moist entrance.

Cuphead couldn’t help _but_ follow the languid movement, his face heating up as he watched—and then, he felt the hand holding the key suddenly just, go limp, allowing the old copper key to fall to the wooden ground with a hard thump and ping.

If anything, he swore he could feel himself sway—or was it the room that swayed?

**Control.**

Mugman glanced up through his dusty black eyelashes, innocently, while he slid a finger all the way inside of him—the sound it made as Mugman began to basically finger himself, awfully wet, awfully lewd—and the noises he began to make, moaning, whining, it sounded so damn filthy.

“ _Cuppy_ …” The way Mugman’s voice hitched while saying his name, and at that moment Cuphead never knew his childhood nickname could sound _so filthy_ either.

Mugman, smug in knowing he got Cuphead’s full attention, let out a sigh of content as he removed the finger from his entrance slowly, and then bringing the same hand back around, he took a moment to inspect the soaked digit, rubbing it against his other fingers, spreading them apart to watch the slick form glossy strings—and then, looking up to make direct eye contact with his older brother, who still stood there, unmoving like a stone—took the slickest digit into his mouth, closing his eyes in delicious bliss as he slurped around it loudly, a hum of pleasure from his chest while tonguing at it like a well performed whore.

Control control con _trol control control_ \--

Once satisfied, Mugman pulled the finger out of his mouth with a soft ‘ _pop’_ , a string of thick drool between his lips and finger.

Opening his eyes, a look of pure sexual desire and lust shown deeply, and glancing back towards Cuphead, sticking his tongue out to lick at the slick remnants on his lips, he said with such sugary sweetness, “Don’t you wanna taste me too, big brother?”

Cuphead couldn’t control himself anymore, it was _impossible_ —how could he when Mugs was presenting himself like this? A deep, intimidating growl vibrated out from the older boy’s chest, blue eyes darkening as a fog seemed to have glazed over them.

 Then, Cuphead was on him,  _fast_ , pinning Mugman down on the nest of blankets and pillows the younger brother had made on the floor—he couldn’t  _help himself_ anymore, Cuphead pressed his nose against the crook of Mugman’s neck, taking a deep, hungry inhale as the scent of his little brother’s heat filled his entirety— Cuphead was practically drooling all over himself from how intoxicating Muggsy’s scent was, it was almost unbearable, and he was quick to pull himself away in case he lost  _complete_  control. It didn’t help that Mugman was practically keening for Cuphead to touch him though, to mark him—Mugs happily,  _obediently_ , baring his neck for Cuphead, peering up at his older brother with half lidded eyes, though thick, long eyelashes, pupils blown wide from desire and lust.

“God, you’re  _gorgeous_ ,” Cuphead breathed out, staying back to admire Mugman’s naked body, how he seemed to be radiating, his soft skin tinted pink, the curves and angles of Mugs’ lovely body, the way his body was positioned before Cuphead, open, vulnerable, just ready to be marked and bred.

The older boy’s eyes dropped to Muggsy’s lower body once more, how his brother’s cock is straining to be touched, precum glistening the head—and placing a hand on one of Muggsy’s soft thighs, moving it up and nudging it to the side to get a better view of the _deliciously_ wet, pink, puffy cunt. Cuphead couldn’t help but let out a terribly deep, hungry growl, baring his teeth, the smell of Mugman’s heat basically intoxicating him—and Muggsy, playing a dangerous game of teasing as he gave a slight, purposeful thrust upwards of his hips, the movement causing a slick, gel like liquid to dribble out from his entrance.

Seeing this, watching as the heavy, glossy fluid run out from Mugs’ needy cunt, and run down towards his ass, a pervasive thought struck Cuphead—causing a naughty smirk to appear on the older boy’s face. “Oh, here... let me take care of you, _little brother_ …” Cuphead said, voice deeper than usual, much more sensual.  

Cuphead moved himself down, nudging and using both hands to spread his brother’s thighs far apart, to position himself right between them—but, to make things much more accessible to Cups, and perhaps easier for Muggsy, he reached over to grab one of the pillows in the nest, and

“Lift your lower back up a lil’ for me,” Cuphead directed. Mugman gave a questioning look, but did what his older brother requested—no, _commanded_. With a rather impatient sigh, Mugs lifted himself a bit to allow Cuphead to slide the pillow under his lower back.

Once all was adjusted, Mugman comfortably laying upon the pillow that elevated his lower area a bit, Cuphead leaned down, mouth just a few inches apart from Mugman’s leaking hole. The older brother let out an exhale of hot breath onto the puffy, soft entrance, smirking and holding down Mugman’s thighs as the boy arched his back and squirmed, whining impatiently.

“Cuppy…”

“Have some patience Mugs,”

“Augh, you’re one to tell me to have patience—”

Mugman suddenly took in a quick intake of air, his gasp came out high pitched, eyes widening as if a shock had run throughout his entire body; Cuphead had taken the point of his tongue and slid it right into Mugs’ cunt, giving a slow, experimental lick, up and down.

Cuphead removed his tongue, a contented humming in the back of his throat as his hold on Mugman’s shaking, straining thighs tightened.

“What was that Mugs?” Cuphead asked, voice deep and _hungry_ , if not dripping with cruel teasing, drooling as he eyed Mugman’s slick cunt all the while his little brother was trying his best to catch his breath, breathing excitedly, trembling from just how sensitive he was down there.

Before Mugman could even think of what to say back to Cuphead’s smartass comment— he was moaning, loudly, throwing his head back and grasping whatever he could beneath him as Cuphead had dived back down, grasping and pulling Mugman closer to him by his thighs as Cuphead basically began to eat his little brother—eating and licking and sucking on Muggsy’s cunt like he was his last meal.

 “Your cunt is so sweet and wet… and all for  _me_ ,” Cuphead growled, his voice reverberating throughout Mugman’s entire body it felt like as his older brother continued to basically tongue-fuck him—Mugman mewling and keening with each thrust of Cuphead’s thick, wet, _hot_  tongue. To Mugman it felt like Cuphead was truly trying to eat him, pressing his slick tongue deep into Mugman’s pussy, trying to lick up all his juices—it was just so intense that Mugman was worried he'd possibly black out.

But then, oh then, Cuphead moved his thick, hot tongue on the bundle of nerves just above the entrance to Muggsy’s cunt, that when Cup began swirling his tongue around that bundle, or using the tip of his tongue to prod and lick at it—Mugman couldn’t keep himself from screaming, pleading, whining Cuphead’s name, so loudly, so wantonly that it’d be surprising if no one living nearby couldn’t hear the young brother.

Gazing up from Mugman’s crotch, Cup couldn’t help but notice, smugly, how dazed and out of it Mugman looked, breathing hard as he squealed and begged Cuphead’s name like a prayer, pupils blown so wide the soft brown in his eyes was just a thin ring—and so, not wanting the fun to end before it got to the really good part, Cuphead forced himself to finally pull away, which caused Mugman to peer down towards Cuphead, and releasing a wanton whine at what he saw; thick strands of spit and Muggsy’s juices hung from Cuphead’s chin and lips, whimpering as the moment he made eye contact with Cuphead. The older boy grinned cruelly as he took his slick, thick tongue to lick at the juices left on his lips, even bringing a hand up to palm away the remaining spit and Mugs’ self-lubricant, then, still maintaining eye contact, Cuphead lewdly licked at his palm with rough flat of his tongue.

Cuphead let out a laugh at Mugman’s reaction—throwing his head back, arching his back and just begging to be touched,  _fucked_ —anything, despite the fact the room felt like it was spinning, and his body felt like it was practically on fire.

“You’re so easy to please,” Cuphead chuckled, slinking his way up Mugman’s squirming body too hover above, letting out a contented purr, letting his tongue slip between his lips once more as his gaze went straight to Mugman’s soft, pouty lips.

Pressing his body down against Muggsy’s, he could only grin as he watched his little brother’s sweet lips form an ‘o’ shape, gasping from the pressure, as their bodies became flushed against each other, and Cuphead had aligned them so that his growing, thick length rubbed against both Mugman’s erect cock and throbbing, wet cunt through his pants, and continued to rub against both when Cups’ began rocking back and forth gently, teasingly.

This only caused Mugman to begin babbling as he moaned at the friction, at the feeling of Cuphead’s clothed cock so close to his needy cunt, it was  _unbearable._  “Please Cuppy, please, oh please,” Mugman begged, attempting to push his body even more against Cuphead’s to garner more friction, more  _closeness_.

“What was that, Muggsy?” Cuphead asked, cruelly mocking his younger brother as he gave a nice thrust of his hips—Mugman was practically leaking now, the blankets and clothing he had used to nest were now soaked in his lubricant. “Come now, don’t be shy with me brother…” Cuphead growled, his voice deeper, his own pupils blown wide with hunger as he stopped his movements, causing Mugman to keen and cry out in absolute frustration, especially when he couldn’t make any movement with Cuphead’s weight on top of him.

“Tell your  ** _alpha_**  what you want.”

Mugman attempted to wiggle his lower body, but in vain, Cuphead only applied more weight, but with that his cock was pleasantly resting on top of Muggsy’s warm, wet entrance. Mugman was so desperate, he felt tears forming. “Cuppy, please…”

Cuphead growled, reaching up to cup Mugman under the chin, forcing him to make eye contact with Cuphead, which as an Omega, was so intense, and made Muggsy feel absolutely stripped of his will with that type of look Cuphead had in his gaze.

“Don’t make me ask twice, little brother,” Cuphead said, voice low and demanding.

Mugman couldn’t hold the gaze, giving his head a tiny shake as Cuphead’s hold on his chin stayed strong, almost painfully strong. Squeezing his eyes shut, Mugs attempted to speak again, trying his best not to swallow his tongue as he whispered,

“I… I want…”

Cuphead’s grip was beginning to soften.

“I want you, Cuphead—I want you to… to  _make me yours_ ,” Mugman quietly moaned, opening his eyes, which were glazed over with desire, with wanton need for his older brother inside of him.

Cuphead’s grip on Mugman’s chin loosened, and the domineering look in his eyes softened—leaning down, he gave Mugman’s plump lips a quick, but deep and passionate kiss—the kind that took the air from your lungs, the kind that Muggsy would swoon over whenever they’d happen in movies… And then his lips were left tingling from the kiss as Cuphead pulled away, standing up to begin removing his clothes.

Mugman let out an impatient whine, glaring as Cuphead seemed to be deliberately slow in removing his shirt and pants.

 “Patience, _little brother_ ,” Cuphead said, a light teasing tone to his deepened voice as he lowered his jeans down.

Mugs would have rolled his eyes and of thought up a snarky comeback to such a comment made by his brother—but he was left nearly speechless by what he saw, and could practically feel the drool trickling down his chin, as Cuphead’s briefs were tight enough to leave a nice outline of his hardened member, how it strained against the material, daring to try and peak above the elastic band. The length and girth were promising from what he could see, and Cuphead watched as Mugman’s pink tongue slip out to give aa slow lick to his bottom lip, before sucking it in to capture his bottom lip between his teeth.

The sexual deviancy that Mugman expressed was so uncommon from the boy that it caused Cuphead’s cheeks to flush red, but if anything, it only made his ego inflate and encouraged him to remove the last article of clothing from his body. 

Mugman had always admired his brother’s body as they hit the awkward age of puberty—Cuphead had never been awkward, at least to Mugman, who had such an awkward, gangly body, compared to Cuphead, well, his brother seemed to just naturally suit his growing body. The way Cuphead’s body seemed to thicken out as he grew taller, his shoulders and chest broadening… Muggsy admired it, admired how handsome Cuphead had grown to be.

Now, now he felt as if he was back to the days of their early adolescence, staring in awe of his brother’s mature body—but this time, he gets to openly gawk at it, study and memorize each dip and angle, the muscle his brother’s body had gained through the years of still running around, still picking fights. But as he stared, he noticed new things about his brother’s body—like for instance, Cuphead had a noticeably v-line along with the muscle he had developed, and light fuzz that appeared to be what Mugman had heard from his more experienced friends, called a happy-trail, that lead his gaze back down to Cuphead’s no longer clothed cock.

 Mugman couldn’t stop the desperate noise that left his mouth—his older brother’s dick wasn’t just deliciously promising, but also intimidating now that it was released from Cuphead’s briefs—it was certainly above average, and the way it curved up, eager—the dark red head already leaking precum. Mugman couldn’t help but swallow hard as his mouth watered at the thought of what his brother’s cum possibly tasted like—would it be bittersweet, like his personality? Most likely.

Then the younger brother noticed the knot at the base of his brother’s cock as Cuphead padded back over towards Mugs—and although it only excited Mugman’s Instincts even more, his cunt producing more slick that would run down, onto the sheets below—it also caused some anxiety for the little brother; besides the above average cock that was soon going to penetrate him, he’d also have to fit _that_ inside him as well? What if he couldn’t fit all of it? _What if he let down his alpha_.

 Getting onto his knees, Cuphead crawled back over onto Mugman, a predatory grin spreading onto his face as he lined their bodies up, flushed, gazing down hungrily at his little brother—who… who looked flustered, but, something felt off. The grin faded as Cuphead tilted his head, a questioning expression on his face—the sudden change in mood got Mugman to glance up at Cuphead, his soft brown eyes showing Cuphead that he was anything but relaxed. If anything, it reminded Cuphead of what a scared little rabbit would look like.

When the Instincts of an Alpha take over, there’s really no desire to comfort and check with their willing mate—once you’ve got them pinned and submissive, they’re yours to do as you please. But, the fact it was his own brother—his little brother, Cuphead was able to override some of his Instincts as his more brotherly instincts kicked in.

 “I promise I won’t break you,” Cuphead gave a soft, teasing laugh as he placed a gentle palm to Muggsy’s hot cheek. This made the younger boy’s nervous expression falter, as he closed his eyes in response to the gentle touch, his features softening.

Opening his eyes, he gazed back up at Cuphead, with those warm brown eyes, showing such vulnerability, “Promise?”

Cuphead could only chuckle once more, moving his hand from Mugman’s cheek and holding up his pinky, “Pinky promise.”

Mugman give an airy laugh at this—and then, as his eyes dropped back down, Mugs only gave a slight nod of his head; that’s all Cups really needed.

Slowly,  _agonizingly_  slow, Cuphead pressed and pushed his thick cock into Mugs’ cunt; Cuphead groaned from just how  _tight_ Mugs was, how  _hot_  and slick it was inside—Mugman was squirming more than ever now, breathing hard in short pants, groaning from how thick his brother’s cock was, how it filled him to the brim—and how, for a split second, worried he wouldn’t be able to take all of Cups’ length. He began to feel  _too full_ , and forcing himself to peer down, he saw his stomach was even beginning to stick out as Cuphead thrusted the last of his member in.

 Neither seemed to have the ability to move—both Cuphead and Mugman just, stayed still, as if they were both just enjoying the sensation of being so physically close

Cuphead was the first to move, gentle and slow at first, basking in the slick, hot feeling of Muggsy cunt, how the wet walls were, how with each little movement did it feel like they constricted around his length.

Besides just wanting to take things slow to feel each other out and bask in the physical connection-- it was their first time —although consumed by their Instincts, both seemed aware of this small fact—it was all new to them. Sure, the boys had once gotten curious around the immature age of puberty, would hide under the covers of one of the beds in the bunk late at night, and in the pitch black, would awkwardly feel each other out, poke and grope—giggle at how silly and weird it all was, gasp when something suddenly felt good.

But they had only fooled around a couple times in their youth—it’d been a few years since they’ve touched each other so intimately, years since the last night they’d gotten so hot and bothered with their fooling around, they had nearly taken it way too far, and since then could rarely hug each other without getting anxious.

But now, here they were—as physically close as possible, Cuphead basically as deep as he could be in Mugman. It was thrilling, and a bit terrifying as well, both causing a surge of adrenaline to rush through both boys, especially when Cuphead began to move a bit quicker.

As the tension melted, Cuphead’s movements quickened, which caused Mugman to gasp, to wiggle and squirm, to curl his fingers into the blankets below as the pressure and force from his older brother’s cock grew with each thrust of his hips. It was a strange mixture of pain and primal pleasure for Muggsy—knowing he was being bred by an alpha made his stomach twist with joy, made him leak, made him hum with content.

But the girth of his older brother’s cock was a lot more than he anticipated, and stretched him painfully; and although Cuphead was incredibly pleased with how tight his little brother was, he had picked up on Mugman’s small whimpers of discomfort, and couldn’t ignore how Mugs was trying to hide a pained expression.

And so Cuphead slowed his pace, and lowering himself down to rest on his elbows, Mugman caged in—he leaned down to give a loving, but firm kiss on Muggsy’s trembling lips. Muggsy welcomed this form of comfort from his older brother, appreciated the slowing rhythm of Cuphead’s thrusts.

A gasp of shock was swallowed up by Cuphead’s intense kissing—Cup had hit something, something that felt so good that it made Muggsy’s entire body tingle in blissful anticipation.

Cuphead himself knew he had done something good—with each roll of his hips, Mugman was squirming even more now, moving his hands up to claw and grasp at Cuphead’s shoulders and back, moaning loudly into the kiss, leaving his mouth open to be ravished by Cuphead.

Mugman soon broke the kiss to gently turn his head to the side, gasping for air, only to mumble and whine, “ _Faster, faster, oh Cuphead, **harder** , please_,” each time his older brother rolled his hips and hit the sweet spot. Cuphead responded quick to these gentle pleas—the sensual rolling of his hips was quick to turn back to harder, rougher thrusts—quicker this time though, to the point each push of Cuphead’s hips left the air rushing from Muggsy’s body.

The younger boy was gasping Cuphead’s name, keening as he praised how good, how _hot_ , how _wet_ and _needy_ and _full_ Cuphead was making him—his alpha was making him feel. It was almost like babbling, but Cuphead could pick up each praise—the way Mugman’s voice broke whining his name, the way Mugman moved to wrap his delicate legs around Cuphead’s waist to try and press himself up into Cuphead as the older boy pressed hard into Mugs.

As Cuphead found himself nosing at the soft skin of Mugman’s neck, growling in response to Mugman’s pathetic whimpers and breathy moans—a rather lovely thought popped in his head, one that left his lips curling into a rather devilishly hungry grin against Mugs neck.

 Raising himself back onto his hands, hovering over Mugman and watching as his little brother’s expression showed just how much he loved being filled with his cock, being fucked quick and hard—the way Mugman’s eye lids drooped over his soft brown eyes, which were fogged over with intense lust—the ruddy red blush that spread across the bridge of his nose to both cheeks, how his lips had swollen pink and plump from Cuphead’s deep, rough kissing—and were now hanging slightly open to allow every moan, every groan, every whine and whimper and praise and nonsense out to be heard by Cuphead and anyone who happens to pass by their house.

It almost pained Cuphead to pull himself away and out of Mugman—who let out a squeal of shock as all the heat and ecstasy seemed to vanish as soon as Cups pulled himself out and moved back, leaving Mugs squirming and arching his back in absolute _hurt_ that his older brother would treat him so cruelly.

Mugman was breathing hard, harder as he became furious at how empty Cuphead had left him feeling, with no warning, with no reason whatsoever that Mugs could think of in that time of need to be taken, fucked, bred—groaning as he forced himself sit up, he glared at Cuphead, who seemed to be busy making a small mound of blankets and pillows, not paying too much attention to Mugman, who hit his fists against the padded ground as he growled out, “Cuppy! You— _you!_ What are you doing!”

Once Cuphead felt satisfied with his little pile of soft materials, he turned himself around, and with a content sigh as he laid himself against it—he looked up at Mugman, who’s cheeks were redder than ever, so upset with Cups he had the courage to stare directly into his older brother’s eyes—glaring, as if he was determined to shoot him with a dagger with such a look.

It caused a hot fire to curl inside his stomach and straight down to his cock, which throbbed with new excitement from Mugman’s defiance—and from what Cuphead was now beckoning Mugman over for, the same devilish smile returning as he said nothing in response to Muggsy’s little tantrum.

At first, Mugman’s expression slowly turned to annoyed and frustrated, to curiosity as he tilted his head, getting onto his hands and knees, though not making any hint of obeying Cuphead’s call.

Now Cuphead was getting impatient, especially when Mugman decided to put himself into such a promiscuous posture.

Flexing the hand Cups had used to wave Mugman over, he moved to place it over one of his thighs, and giving a firm pat, Cuphead said—no, ordered his little brother, “Come here.”

Mugman only seemed to be able to blink in response, before realizing exactly why Cuphead had done what he did—still, Mugman’s feelings had been hurt just a bit, and although his Instincts screamed at him to obey, to do as his Alpha said, Mugman glanced down in thought, and then, with a click of his tongue, peered back up at an awaiting Cuphead.

With an innocent look in his eyes, Mugman, with a swish to his hips, crawled towards Cuphead as slowly as possible. Cuphead, right away, knew Mugman’s look of innocent curiosity was nothing more than a form of mocking him, and knew that his little brother’s slow, sensual moving was a short, but bitter teasing for what Cuphead _knew_ he had done.

The short, vengeful teasing for how Cuphead had made Mugs feel was only beginning—and as much as Mugman could get away with.

Cuphead was already feeling quite impatient and painfully turned on, aching for Mugman’s delicious cunt to be right on him, leaking onto his thighs and balls as he’d slide his cock back inside.

Once Mugman, with his innocent little face, was now close enough—Cuphead leaned forward to grab at him, which caused the younger brother to squeak and try and move back—but wasn’t quick enough, of course he wasn’t. When Cuphead was impatient, games weren’t exactly fun for him; Cuphead had him, and dragged him to him.

The quick and awkward dragging and placing had Muggsy squirming and wiggling to readjust himself onto Cuphead’s lap, which only got Cuphead purring with pleasure as Muggsy’s lovely ass rubbed up against his needy cock, and once comfortable, had sat on Cups in which had his cock squeezed right between his plump ass cheeks,

“No need to rush Cuphead… You have me, I’m not goin’ anywhere,” Mugman said, voice quiet and sensual as he placed his hands on Cuphead’s broad chest, flickering his eyes to his older brother’s face before glancing back down at where his hands were.

“You’re screwing with me,” Cuphead replied, on the edge of sounding serious or playful. Then his voice became deeper, darker. “I don’t like it.”

Humming in thought, grinding himself against Cuphead’s cock, his slick leaking onto his older brother’s thighs, cock, knot, balls. “Says the one who teases me constantly,” Mugman whispered, moving his hands up to Cuphead’s shoulders as his grinding became a bit more desperate, especially as the wetness from his cunt was making it to where Cuphead’s cock would slide to meet his entrance, the tip barely penetrating, before he ground back away.

Cuphead’s breathing had picked up from this, and slowly did his hands go from Muggsy’s soft thighs to drifting onto his hips.

“Don’t like the taste of your own medicine now, do ya?” Mugman sighed as Cuphead thumbed circles around his hip bones as he rocked back, and then using his grip on Cups shoulders to raise himself up a bit, rocked forward and moaning low as he slowly felt the head of Cuphead’s cock slip into his cunt.

Before Mugs could rock back again, Cuphead chuckled darkly as his soft grip on Mugman’s hips suddenly turned painfully strong as he lifted a confused Mugman just a bit, gazing up into his little brother’s face with, what Mugman could only later describe at that moment as a shit-eating, toothy grin— “Ah, Muggsy, you’re very cute when you think you’ve taught me some lesson.”

Cuphead used his hold on Mugman to slam the younger boy down onto his cock, hard and fast, knocking the air out of Mugs, who dug his nails into Cuphead’s shoulders—and before he had any chance to catch his breath and get comfortable again, Cuphead wasted no time in rolling his hips and using his grasp on Mugman’s hips to start a quick paced rhythm of Muggsy riding and Cuphead fucking.

With a sharp inhale, Mugman couldn’t stop the high-pitched noise of pain and pleasure that escaped his body—tears quick to appear, running down his hot cheeks as all he could do is accept the pain that soon followed with intense euphoria as Cuphead’s cock found that lovely sweet spot of his once more—and with each slam of Cuphead’s cock, the feeling of wonderful, sexual bliss spread throughout Muggsy’s entire body.

Soon, Mugman began riding Cuphead on his own as his older brother’s tight hold on his hips began to loosen-- his plump ass slapping against Cuphead’s upper thighs, the sickeningly wet sound of sweat and wet from Mugman’s leaking entrance echoing throughout the room—though the noise was partially obscured by Mugman’s soft, wanton moans, his whimpers and cries of Cuphead’s name with each thrust against his sweet spot, deep inside.

Cuphead only seemed to be breathing hard, occasional deep, chesty growls of pleasure and content as he was able to see and watch Mugman’s pretty little face as the young boy rode and ground down onto Cuphead’s cock, meeting his older brother’s short, but rough thrusts upward into Mugman’s hot cunt. The way Mugman lulled his head to the side, letting out a high-pitched moan when Cuphead moved his hand up to tease and pinch Muggsy’s nipples. The way Mugs’ squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering with each thrust against his sweet spot, or the way he nearly jumped out of his skin and toppled back when Cuphead placed a hot hand, sticky wet hand around Muggsy’s cute cock, and in a sweet rhythm, thrusted up into Mugman more aggressively while simultaneously jerking him off.

Mugman steadied himself, gripping Cuphead’s shoulders with a painful grip as a swelling heat began to bubble up inside the younger brother’s stomach. “Cuppy,” Mugman gasped, feeling the heat in his stomach pulse towards his nether regions as he forced himself to continue riding Cuphead’s throbbing cock, grinding down as he felt the knot rubbing against his entrance.

“Do you want to be knotted?” Cuphead suddenly breathed out,

Mugman let out a pitiful noise at this, movements growing erratic and messy now—

“Do you want to be mine?” Cuphead asked, a toothy grin growing on his smug face, as he watched Mugman cry out a desperate “ _Yes, yes please mark me, fill me, ruin me!_ ”

As Mugs continued moving up and down on his older brother’s cock, he began to feel his entrance being expanded, stretched— in a split moment of clarity, Mugman realized it was Cuphead’s knot, pushing its way inside of him, stretching him, adding even more pressure inside him, against his prostate; each movement began to cause a bit of discomfort for Muggsy, but Cuphead, oh,  _his sweet alpha_ , placed gentle hands back on his hips, leading him into the movements to meet him in his thrusts once more—and the knot, with one _harsh_ thrust, squeezed and slipped all the way inside of Mugman’s entrance and into his hot cunt.

It  _burned_ , it _stung_ \-- but what made Mugman cry out in _painful_ ecstasy was when Cuphead pulled forward and, at the crook of Mugs’ neck, placed hot lips, mouthing at the soft skin there before opening his mouth to place a painful bite mark, right there; and then Mugman came. _Hard_.

It felt like a hot, white fire had flushed throughout his entire body— it was nearly paralyzing, but at the same time, he couldn’t keep his body from shaking like a leaf –and Mugman couldn’t tell if he wanted to pull himself closer to Cuphead or push him away. Mugman hadn’t even noticed he’d been keening so loudly, til Cuphead had placed the hand that was on his hip straight over his mouth, pushing two of his fingers deep into Muggsy’s wet mouth, muffling his whining and moaning as he rode out his orgasm.

It felt like Cuphead was everywhere—hot lips and teeth breaking the skin between his neck and shoulder—cock and knot being pushed deeper and deeper inside of him as his older brother continued rolling his hips, one hand now covered in thick strings of cum, milking Muggsy’s dick, and the other hand over his mouth, the two fingers basically fucking his mouth.

Mugman accepted it all greedily, feeling almost spoiled as he moaned around his brother’s fingers, slick tongue wiggling its way between the digits, glossy drool dribbling from Muggsy’s mouth as he sucked and slurped lewdly at the fingers that moved back and fourth in his mouth.

As Cuphead himself was getting close—his thrusts and movements became erratic, uncontrolled. It got to the point he was basically having Muggsy deep throat his fingers as he got lost in the building heat in his stomach from how good his little brother felt, taking all his cock and his knot.

The sound of Mugman gagging and swallowing Cuphead’s digits made a burst of the fire from his gut go straight to his cock—he was, just so close. With a deep groan against the boy’s neck, the older brother removed his hand from Mugman’s mouth, a noise sickeningly wet followed as Mugman had sucked his lips around his brother’s two fingers as he had pulled them out.

He’d also removed his other hand from Mugman’s now flaccid dick, and placing both hands back on Muggsy’s delicate hips, used this to hold Mugman down as he began slamming into Muggsy’s soft, wet cunt—cock, knot and all.

Mugman allowed Cuphead to basically control him as he was dizzy and drunk with one of the best orgasms he’s ever experienced—not to mention the fact his Instincts basically sung with bliss from being knotted and marked.

….

But, realization hit as the bliss of the intense orgasm began to ease, and the unpleasant piercing of Cuphead’s canines into the soft skin, the dull pain of being filled and knotted—when Cuphead pulled back and began lapping at the bite mark, Mugman let out a hiss of pain, and yet, each time he moved or Cuphead lazily thrusted up into Mugs, a new pain joined—the pain of over stimulation, of how sensitive he suddenly felt.

And then, an intense hot liquid shot straight up into Mugman, coating the throbbing, slick walls of his cunt, directly hitting the sweet spot—the heat made him flinch in discomfort from being overstimulated, added with the still burning sensation from being knotted.

“Why so jumpy? It’s only me…” Cuphead purred against Mugman’s neck, mouthing at it before latching his lips to the soft skin, hoping to leave a dark hickey.

“Cuppy…"

Cuphead growled, keeping his hands at Mugman's hips, bruising them as he held strong, moving them to meet his now aggressive thrusts.

" _Cuphead!_ "

His older brother pulled Mugman forward, so he could place his lips back over the bite mark, giving it a gentle kiss, before giving a broad swipe over it with the flat of his tongue.

" ** _Brother!_** ” Mugman cried out, and for some reason, it was that, that somehow snapped Cuphead out of... whatever trance he was in to begin with.

The cry of _utter despair_  from his little brother refocused his eyes, clearing the fog of primal lust from them. It was like Cuphead was seeing Mugman for the first time since that early morning.

Except, this was worse, because this wasn’t a dream—no, it was all too real; flinching back, Cuphead was on the verge of freaking out considering he had no idea of his environment and why Mugman was so fucking close to him—and then, slowly, realization hit, and he felt his blood run ice cold.

Mugman was seated on him,  _knotted_ by him—he was covered in perspiration, darkening bruises in the shape of fingers on his hips… eyes traveling up, he saw purple hickeys dotting Mugman’s chest, collarbone… a bloody bite mark at the crook of Muggsy’s neck.

Cups wondered why his mouth tasted so heavy with iron… blood.

Cuphead moved a hand to gently ghost over the bite mark—looking up into Mugman’s face when the boy let out a hiss of pain—and right when the two made eye contact, another shot of hot cum came inside Mugs.

The two gasped in union; Mugman tried to squirm off Cuphead’s lap, only for Cuphead to let out a pained noise, and grasping Muggsy by his upper arms he held him in place—the pain of Mugman trying to pull away subsiding quickly as Mugs’ squirming got him grinding down onto Cuphead’s cock, and around his knot. Soon, another shot of thick hot cum came out

“J… Just gotta ride it out,”

“God, please don’t make jokes, this isn’t the best time,” Mugman said, letting out a shaky laugh, which turned into a shaky cry as he hid his face under Cuphead’s chin, the sounds of crying and painful ecstasy mixing together; it damn near broke Cuphead, pulling Mugman into a tight embrace as their bodies continued moving together as if by instinct to the knotting—not even breaking from their primal selves seemed to stop the mating process.

“ _I’m sorry, Muggsy._ ”

* * *

 

It felt like hours for the boys, but it had only been an hour or so [which was still too much] before Cuphead would be able to pull himself out of Mugman’s wet, cum filled hole. It was near painful for both them, now that they were more self-aware and weren’t reliant on their primal Instincts; Mugman’s cock and cunt were both throbbing, even though he felt spent and used, his cock threatened to harden again, while his entrance was still producing wet, slick juices.

What really upset Mugs’ was how engorged his lower stomach looked—most definitely filled with Cuphead’s seed. Mugman couldn’t look at it any longer, couldn’t even touch his stomach—he just brought his arms up to throw over his face, hiding his eyes as his breathing began to pick up—but this time, from panic and anxiety instead of lusty desire.

He felt so full, so swollen, so disgusting—he almost started outright sobbing, only to hiccup in surprise and swallow the sorrowful cries back as he felt a pair of hot, but gentle hands place themselves over his lower stomach.

“…Mugs?”

The voice was so soft, so sweet, so worried—slowly, Mugman removed his arms from his face, peering down at the large hands placed over his swollen midsection, and then he peered up, into the face of his older brother. Cuphead was kneeling by him,

“I… I’m going to fix this,” Cuphead said, giving a soft, half smile.

Mugman couldn’t help but stare up at Cuphead with a look of uncertainty, chewing at his bottom lip, fingers curling and uncurling into the sheets below him.

With a sigh, Cuphead tried his best to give a confident, reassuring smile now to his little brother as he slowly began to apply pressure to Mugs’ stomach, “Just… have some trust in your older brother.”

Mugman let out a gasp of pain, hands moving fast to grip hard at Cuphead’s wrists and arm as the older boy pressed down on the area above Mugman’s pubic bone—groaning with relief as he finally felt and _heard_ the sticky, wet cum seeping out of his entrance, pooling around his ass, still warm, and so, so much.

Mugman’s bruising grip gradually softened as the pressure left, hands falling away from Cuphead’s wrists to his side, careful not to touch or smear the cum that had pooled below him. Once Muggsy’s stomach felt flat and back to it’s normal size, Cuphead removed his hands, sitting back on his calves.

For a brief moment, the two boys just stayed still, enjoying the silence, both pretending that, at this very moment of peace, things were normal, things were going to be normal again.

But it didn’t last, this type of thinking, this useless lie—because Cuphead was now moving to help his little brother up from the ground, ignoring how more cum seemed to leak down his legs as he weakly stood up.

They both smelled of strong sex, sticky from cum and other bodily liquids they had shared and smeared onto each other. Cuphead felt his stomach lurch when he saw dried cum on his right hand—it was either his, or, well, his little brother’s.

“Perhaps… we should wash ourselves off,” Cuphead mumbled, assisting Mugs towards their bathroom as the younger boy just nodded quietly, leaning against Cuphead for support, for some type of comfort.

* * *

 

After taking a very quick shower just to wash himself off, Mugman laid in Cuphead's now made bed, with clean sheets, though he still laid naked since clothes seemed to be too much for his overly sensitive skin.

Cuphead had been the one to change the bedding, although Mugman had protested and tried to explain he’d only get his wet all over everything again, Cuphead just waved him off, saying Mugs’ deserved to lay down on at least clean sheets before…

Before…

Cuphead had brought Mugman a cup of hot lemon tea, himself a cup of water, and two bowls of reheated noodle soup.

The two brothers sat on the bed together, albeit not very close, eating and drinking in silence.

Once done, Cuphead took both bowls and left for the kitchen once more, quick to come back though.

Still, no one talked, and it was hard enough to just look at each other; even though so many questions and words were racing through both boys’ minds, even though Mugman wanted to reach out and be wrapped around Cuphead’s safe arms, even though Cuphead wanted to grovel and apologize, over and over and over.

But that didn’t happen.

Instead, Cuphead moved to pick up his clothes he had tossed to the ground.

“What… What’re you doin?”

“Getting dressed.”

“Are you goin’ somewhere?”

“I’m leaving.”

“Leaving?”

“Elder Kettle left us some emergency money—well, I think this is an emergency, dontcha think?”

Mugman watched as Cuphead searched for his boxers amongst the still left over old sheets, blankets, clothes—all soiled and smelling of sex. Or perhaps the room smelled of sex.

“…No.”

“I won’t go far, just… far enough where I can’t smell you as clearly, but close enough I could sense or smell something’s up…”

“ _Don’t go_ ,”

“I… I’m not entirely sure how long heats last, but, maybe I’ll just stay out til Elder Kettle gets back…”

"No!" Mugman snapped, though withdrawing into himself after the outburst. "No... Please," he whispered gently now.

Cuphead had turned himself a bit to look back at Mugman, a bit startled from his brother’s sudden flare-up, now standing up straight, holding now a new pair of boxers.

Swallowing hard, Mugman peered up at his older brother through those thick eyelashes, with those big cow brown eyes, so pitiful, “Please don’t leave me here, alone.”

"Muggsy...” Cuphead breathed out, sounding a bit taken back, but if anything, sounding tired, so, so tired.

“You know... _you know_ what could happen.”

Silence.

Then, a deep inhale, and exhale of breath on Mugman’s end, the younger brother moved awkwardly to sit on the edge of the bed, sore and tender in so many places from their previous “activity.”

Cuphead turned to face Mugman completely; although they were both quite naked still, neither really seemed to notice, or, well, _care_.

Sure, Mugman should have felt vulnerable and stupid, but, staring up at his older brother, the brother who was standing there, arms crossed stubbornly over his broad chest with the boxers stuffed under an arm, the way he stood so tall, so proud, even when open and just as vulnerable as Mugs… He always looked so proud, even when Mugman could see the fear and battle for dominance over his _instincts_ and _self_ through his steely blue eyes whenever he glanced into them before glancing away.

Mugs’ wanted to tell Cuphead that, he felt just as terrified, that he was also struggling over the dominance of his Instincts and Self—but even so...

Mugman placed a gentle hand over the mark Cuphead had made, slightly cringing from how tender and sore it was. It was going to be a permanent reminder to what just happened, to what happened between them, and a start to what might come in the future.

Cuphead noticed this, and a look of pure guilt flashed over his face,

Defiantly, Mugs looked directly into Cuphead’s cold blue eyes, despite his Instincts screaming to do otherwise, and instead, with an accepting, soft, almost melancholy smile, said, while holding a trembling hand out towards Cuphead,

"It's already happened, brother."

 

 

 


End file.
